Wake Me Up
by Makkenna Witwicky
Summary: When Bumblebee was sent to Earth, he didn't arrive knowing he had to find Sam. He only knew he had to find the cube. Before he had even heard the name Witwicky, Bee was blending in on Earth and investigating to find any and all clues to the cube. So, before there was Sam, there was Jenna. A girl who helps Bee find who he's looking for in more ways than one. Bee/OC (Bad Summary)
1. Damaged

**Hello and welcome to my next Transformers fic. I wanted to write something more original, so this is what came from that. Chapter titles will be named after a song I listened to while writing each chapter. I'll include the artists too. More authors are doing this, so I thought i'd join them.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own OCs**.

_**Damaged - Adrian Lux**_

Depression support groups were always the same.

The same five teenagers came, the same six adults came, and I came, the girl who we too old to be a teenager and too young to be an adult. Oh the joys of being twenty.

The instructor, Mr. Downey would go around the room and ask you your name, make you admit to the group you're clinically depressed and then you have to tell everyone how you have felt since our meeting last week.

To which I would reply: "I'm Jenna Wayne. I'm depressed. Same as last week, I still hate everything."

Given I didn't hate absolutely everything, I always said this's as a form of rebellion to show that I'd rather be dead than be sitting with a bunch of depressed kids. He would smile at me as if I had given him cake and go on to the next person who would also says something around the same lines I did.

Now, if you suffer from depression like me, you understand how how much I would dread going to these things and talking about how depressed I am and being in the presence of a man who's overly joyful attitude only makes me more unhappy.

I would be perfectly content staying home, taking my medication every day and watching endless reruns of Doctor Who, The Walking Dead, and Teen Wolf. I could stay on the internet for hours and watch as many movies as you put in front if me and don't even get me started on video games.

Of course, even though that's the only thing that makes me happy, my doctor says that staying inside and not wanting to do those things is a side effect of my condition.

So, to get me out of the house, he forces me to go to these meetings.

I groan as I lean back into the plastic chair as one kid, Mark, talks about how at school yesterday he decided he would join the football team so he could get out more.

Yeah, I was happy for the kid, but I didn't care about his story. I couldn't care less. Plus, he was small, scrawny, and wore glasses so thick he had to hold his head back to keep them from falling off of his face. He would never make the team.

Of course, we all had to clap at his accomplishment and lie to poor kid by all chanting 'you can do it'. He smiled widely as the next volunteer told the group of their accomplishments of the week.

I never had any accomplishments to tell.

With the combination of having one real friend that lives in my house with me, never leaving except to pick up the latest movie I wanted, trips see my doctor/go to these meetings, eating out because I'm too lazy to even make ramen noodles, or to buy more Dr. Pepper, I never left the house.

It was hard to make friends when there wasn't the opportunity, much less anything more than friends.

So, each week I would listen to people talk about how they are actually trying to improve their lives, while I did nothing to improve mine. Sure, I wanted to be better, but I didn't know how.

Plus, I wasn't the most appealing person to have a conversation with unless maybe you're also an antisocial loser.

I really don't see how my best friend, Holland, (the one who I mentioned earlier that lives with me) even deals with me.

Holland isn't necessarily Ms. Popular, but she is way more outgoing than I am. She's constantly encouraging me to get out, but she doesn't push me to. That's our center line. Also, since she lives in my house, she doesn't spend as much of her own money on things like rent. She of course wouldn't want to screw that deal up.

The last segment of our meeting is explaining to the group what caused our depression. Basically, we explain our sad life story. We went around the room, telling each other (again) why we are so sad.

Jason talks about his cancer.

Maria explains how her grandfather died.

Mark talks about how his house was burned down last year.

Nina talks about the car accident that killed her best friend.

Then there's me. I always sigh and say the same thing. "My father left my mom before I was born. My mother died of cancer. I have hardly any family left, so I went around between my aunt and my mom's friend after she died and before I could move out and live alone. I was bullied through high school, and the only boyfriend I ever had cheated on me with my old best friend. So, I have a bunch of trust issues and stuff."

Every gives me these horrified pained looks of pity as if they hadn't already heard this story.

I then add, "yeah, it's sounds really bad, but my grandparents were loaded so I received a nice house with enough money to rival Tony Stark through inheritance once I turned eighteen, so it's fine."

The would give me relieved smiles and say things like "at least something came from nothing."

It seriously wasn't as bad as it seems, yet at the same time, it is worse.

Once the meeting was over we all stood around and talked for a minute. We only did this to make Mr, Downey think we were making friends with each other.

I never stayed too long. I waved a goodbye to everyone in the most sarcastic matter I could muster and made my way through the double doors.

The parking lot of the community center where we met was entirely empty for a few cars from people who drive to the meetings and some cars parked here because the Marathon gas station next door was too full.

My blue Mustang sat in my view, I began walking excitedly to it. Right before I reached it, I was grabbed back.

I turned quickly to see a man, a little older than me, had done it. He was holding a knife up. "Give me your money."

"I-" I gulped. "I don't have any money."

"Well, I'll just have to get my payment some other way then." His hand snaked up my thigh and under my shirt, his fingertips trailed against the bottom of my bra.

"Please, no." I whispered, struggling to force him away.

He laughed. "Why?"

Before I could even think of an answer, he had let me go. He flew down on the concrete roughly. I turned again to see another man who had appeared in the dark.

The mystery guy grabbed my attacker and lifted him up by his shirt and threw him against a car nearby. "Leave her alone!"

The guy seemed so sure, but he was my height. I myself was at least a foot shorter than the attacker. That meant he was too.

My attacker stared at the guy. "Or what?"

The guy shrugged. "Because I'll kick your ass." The attacker approached the other guy, only to be shoved harshly against the car again. He ran away this time, deciding it wasn't worth it.

My savior stepped into the light of the street lamp. It shocked me to see him and know he was the same guy that could beat anyone like my attacker up.

He had blonde hair that swept across his forehead, tan skin, my height (as I said), bright blue eyes, and an extremely youthful face. He had to be eighteen or nineteen.

He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah," I added a smile. "Thanks to you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

He started to leave but I found myself stopping him. "Wait."

He turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You just may have saved my life...I owe you."

He shook his head. "No, you don't."

I walked to him. "Yes. Yes, I do and you will not convince me otherwise."

He smiled slightly. "It's fine really, but if you're that sure about it..."

"I was gonna go get food. You hungry? I know it's not much, but it's as much as I can offer."

He nodded. "Sure. Sounds great." Even though I could tell he didn't want payment, I could see that he genuinely would allow it since I wanted to.

Hey, I may be depressed but there are too many movies I haven't seen yet to die.

I smiled. "Do you like Chinese?"

He nodded.

"Do you know where the Hibachi-Sushi restaurant is on 12th Avenue is?"

He laughed. "I'll meet you there?"

I gave him a thumbs up. He began walking across the lot (probably to his car), occasionally looking back, probably to make sure the guy didn't come back to finish having his way with me.

When I made it to the restaurant, i didn't see him. So, I stood at the entrance and waited. I started to think about how out of character inviting a stranger to dinner with me is. Life saver or not.

I must have been really out of it, he had arrived at some point, waving a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head at myself. "Sorry."

We went in and got a table for two quickly because of how late it was. The lady who came to take our orders was even fast.

"Sweet tea with honey chicken and vegetable noodles." I said.

"Dr. Pepper with the vegetarian plate." He said, handing our menus to her.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He questioned, a light smirk on his face.

"Vegetarian? Religion or...?"

He shrugged. "Personal decision. Don't really feel right about eating animals..."

I nodded. "I'm sort of nosey."

He smiled. "It's fine. I don't mind."

I decided to try and deduce what this guy's story was. I noticed his teeth as he spoke. They were perfectly straight and white. I also noticed the leather jacket he wore was real leather and his black converse were new. He had money.

He had unruly, yet nice hair. He had slight muscle, so he obviously worked out. He looked nice. Money with a job that he looked nice for?

The waiters dropped our drinks off, informing us our food would be out shortly.

"So," I started. "Do you work? Job?"

He nodded. "I'm a photographer for the Nashville Times."

So he lives here and has a nice job. I was right.

"And you?" He asks, putting the straw in his drink.

"I'm also a photographer. I don't get paid though. I post them on my tumblr."

He laughs.

"But," I continued. "My photos. Sometimes people pay me for them so they can print them or use them. My main source of income are inheritance. I do thrive to become a photographer or a writer, though."

He smirks again. "You're lucky. Of course, I enjoy my job and I make money, so it all works out."

Our food arrived.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" I decided this was a safe question. I looked him over. I bet he says rap.

"Classic rock. Anything like Pink Floyd, Def Leppard, Skid Row, or AC/DC."

"That's surprising."

"How so?"

"Not a lot of fans in this generation. I like it, just not a lot of others do. At least there's some hope." I smile.

"How about I be nosey." He took a bite of noodles.

"Go." I say.

"I notice your shirt,"

I look down at my faded shirt with the Superman symbol on it.

"Please tell me Superman isn't your favorite superhero." He continues.

I shake my head furiously. "No way! Never! Superman is cool but he's..."

"Basic."

"Yes." I point to him. "Thor and Spiderman are where it's at."

He nods. "I respect that. But, Batman is the way to go."

"I respect that."

"I'm gonna be nosey again."

I point to him again, deciding not to talk with my mouth full.

"Were you at the support group thing or were you just walking around?"

I sigh. "Support group. My doctor makes me go."

He nods. "I'm not going to get into your business. I was just curious."

"What were you doing in the parking lot?"

"Gas station."

I notice we both are finished and so does the waitress. She brings me the ticket and we get up.

He stands beside me as I pay for the food and he follows me out as I leave.

I wave a goodbye and walk to my car, but I stop and turn around. "Wait!"

He turns back to me.

"We didn't even tell each other our names." He laughs and walks back to me, extending a hand, which I grab. He shakes it. "I'm Jenna."

"Ben."

He lets go and gives me one last smile before walking to a car across the lot.

I see which car is his and I yell one last thing. "Nice car!"

He turns around, laughing again, giving me a thumbs up before getting in the driver's seat.

It was a yellow and black Camaro.

**Please review and tell me if I should continue**!


	2. The Answer

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: OCs. They're mine. & the plot. That's also mine.**

_**The Answer - Memphis May Fire**_

_**1 Month Later**_

"So, I'm going to the movies with Jake tonight." Holland says, looking at me with a smile.

"Good. You've been wanting a date with him for a while." I respond, my mind more on the book I was reading.

"Yeah. I know. Riley, Mark, Peter, and Ellie are going with us." She continued.

I nod. "Yeah, all of our friends."

She got up and sat beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "The whole crew, except you."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Is that what this is about? You want me to go?"

She poked her bottom lip out. "Yes?"

I frowned.

"Please? I don't want you to be left out. Plus, they all asked you to tag along. It may seem like a triple date, but I promise it won't be like that. Just friends, except Jake and I."

I groaned. "Holland-"

"I promise that if you can honestly say you didn't get anything out of tonight, I'll make it up to you."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She smiled widely. "Yes! Of course! That box set of Harry Potter movies with the extended material? Yours if tonight fails."

I smiled. "I really want that."

She squeezed my shoulders. "Yeah you do. So is that a yes?"

I nodded, giving her a light smile. "Sure."

She jumped up. "Yes! You have to wear something cute. We never get you out."

I nodded. "Whatever. First, let me finish this chapter."

**0o0o0**

Holland and I never agree on clothes, so the closest compromise was was a too big royal blue cardigan, black tights that I tucked into my black combat boots, and a black beanie that held my bangs back. She highlighted my eyes with mascara and brown eyeliner.

I looked at myself in the full-body mirror. The outfit wasn't bad, it just wasn't me, and that made me very uncomfortable. Plus, in tights, I felt like everything was obvious when it came to my body.

I'd never been thin, but I wasn't fat. It was as if my baby fat never left. I didn't eat too much, or anything. I just looked like this, and the tights my calves and thighs were shown with right material, making me want my jeans back.

Holland saw my frown as I stared my my legs and stomach. She frowned at me. "There's nothing wrong with you. We've been over this. Thin doesn't equal beautiful."

"Society says different." I mutter, grabbing my bag and straddling it across my body.

I followed Holland downstairs. She was going on about how great the night would be when I, on the other hand, could already feel my anxiety kicking in.

"We are going to take your car. Everyone else is meeting us in Mark's truck."

I nod. Pulling my keys from the rack, by the door that led to the garage. "Where to first?"

"Walmart. We're gonna get candy there and put it in our bags. I'm not spending five bucks on ten Sour Patch Kids."

The ride to Walmart was filled with us fighting over the radio, finally settling on hooking my iPhone to the radio and making a playlist of both of our favorites.

A mix of rock, pop, and rap. She would cringe at my choice of Asking Alexandria and I would question her choice of Justin Bieber, leading to another not-so-serious argument.

We found the rest of the group in the parking lot, parking in front of them. They all gawked at me. Riley was the first to speak. "You got her out of the house?" She squealed, running to me and hugging me. "Oh my god! Tonight is already great!" She then let go and looked at Holland. "You should have told me she was coming! I would have invited Micah to come and be her date."

"No!" I disagreed. "Seriously, I'm already uncomfortable."

Riley smiled. "Okay. I was just trying to get you a man."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need one, but thanks." She retreated back to Mark.

I noticed all the couples were now holding hands, making me feel even more out of place. I walked behind everyone as we went into the store, looking around aimlessly at stuff in the store as we made our way to the candy aisle.

Everyone began trying to decide what they would get, but I already knew. I went straight for the Hershey's Drops. The only decision was milk chocolate or cookies 'n cream.

As I stood there, deciding, I was startled by a tap on my shoulder. I jumped, looking to the direction of the tapping to see a someone I never thought I'd see again.

Ben.

He was smiling, arms crossed. He was still wearing the leather jacket, but how he had on a blue v-neck with black pants and all black Vans slip-ons.

"Hey." I managed, smirking lightly. "No reason to scare someone."

He laughed. "I didn't mean to, really."

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure."

"How ya' been?" He asked, smiling.

I shrug. "Well, I haven't been killed in a parking lot, so good. Yourself?"

"Haven't had to put my life at risk for damsels in distress since you, so fine." He joked sarcastically.

I crossed my arms. "You're impossible."

"Hey, who's this?" Holland interrupted, standing beside me to look at Ben.

I waved my hand to him. "This is Ben. He's the guy that saved me in the parking lot a month ago."

She held a hand out, which he took, shaking it. "I must thank you for saving my best friend."

He shrugged. "No big deal. Least I could do."

Holland smiled. "Very big deal." She looked to me. "We have to get going. Movie starts in fifteen minutes." She then left, going back to the group.

"Ben, would you wanna to go see a movie?" I don't know why I said it. Once again, our of character.

He smirked. "What movie?"

I shrug. "Not sure. I'm kind of just here, going along with whatever. I didn't really want to come. They're all on dates so, I'm kind of out of place."

He looked over and grabbed a bag of gummy bears. "Now you're not. I'll go and keep you from being the odd one out. I like movies."

"You don't have to to, if you don't want to. Don't do it because you feel bad..."

He laughed. "I want to. I'm not doing anything."

I smiled widely. "Okay." I look back to the group to see them watching. "You know where the theater is?"

"I watch movies just like everyone else."

"Right." I suddenly felt stupid, a blush warming my cheeks.

"I'll meet you there." He said. "But first, I'm buying candy."

I walk with him past the group, all of them stare. I don't understand. Is it that strange that I'm talking to him?

Holland catches up as they walk behind and pulls me back. "What's going on?"

I shrug. "I invited him to the movies. I won't be so left out."

She smiles. "Good. Yeah, I'm glad that he's coming then."

We all pay for the candy quickly. Ben waves bye to me as he leaves, promising to see me in a few minutes.

We make our way to the car, Holland seeming way to anxious to get there. As soon as we both are in the car she stares at me, a huge grin on her face. "He's cute."

I ignore her.

"Do you like him or something?"

I still ignore her.

"Was he flirting?"

I roll my eyes. "I've only had two conversations with the guy. I don't know his last name. We barely even can be called friends. I'm being nice by inviting him, plus it will be keeping me from feeling like the third wheel, in a sense."

She only nods, not even bothering the radio on the way there.

We both shove our candy in our bags before walking in. I didn't hesitate to notice the yellow Camaro parked in the aisle beside me.

I walk in and he greats me immediately. "So, what are we seeing?"

I turn to the group. "You guys decide."

"What is something no one has seen? I know Divergent and Captain America aren't an option." Riley says, looking around at us.

"Need for Speed isn't an option either." Mark says, biting his lip.

"Looks like we are seeing a lame movie." Peter groans.

"Oculus it is." Holland says, shrugging. "I actually kind of wanted to see it anyway."

"It's just going to be one of those lame movies that aren't even scary with bad acting." I remark, remembering the atrocity that was The Conjuring.

We didn't fight though. We bought the tickets and made our way to the theater it was in, finding it full of people. There wasn't a set of seats big enough for all of us. I looked over to Ben. "You wanna just sit up top and let them sit together?"

He smiles. "Whatever you want to do."

I lean to Holland and get her attention. "Ben and I will sit somewhere else. You guys take the seats."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Enjoy yourselves. This was you guys's trip anyway."

She nods. "Okay."

Once Ben and I got to the top, we opened our candy. I offer him one and offers me a gummy bear. Soon enough we decide to just split them and give each other half.

"Hopefully this movie's good." I mutter, popping a drop in my mouth.

"It may surprise us." He whispers in response.

It didn't. One hour in and all of my candy gone, I was watching my phone's clock to see how long it had been since the last time I checked it.

I looked over to see Ben even struggling to keep his eyes open. I giggle, poking his arm. "You awake?" I whisper.

He smiles, sitting up from his slumped position. "Sadly. Jenna, I have to say, this is bad."

"I must agree."

"You want to just ditch and go to the arcade in the lobby. I'll provide the quarters."

I didn't even think about saying no.

We played seven games on Mortal Kombat, four games of pinball, and we raced each other for at least fifteen minutes.

Finally, I looked over at the crane game to see a stuff Sully from Monsters Inc. (one of my favorite cartoons of course) I walk over eyeing it. "I want that."

Ben pulled four quarters from his pocket. "I can give you the-"

"I won't be able to win it. I suck at these things."

He looked into the glass case at the blue and purple monster and frowned. He pushed past me and put the quarters into the machine, moving the crane around, stopping above Sully, and pushing the red button. The crane went down, grabbed the stuffed animal, and deposited it into the hole so we could retrieve it.

Ben bent down, reached in and grabbed it. He handed it to me with a smile. "Easy."

"I never win those." I said sadly. I eyes him. "How did you do that so easily?"

He shrugged. "I really don't know. I just did."

I hugged the stuffed animal and smiled. "You're awesome."

He smiled, doing a dramatic hair flip with his imaginary long hair. "I know."

I laughed loudly. "I'm glad I invited you."

"Why's that? It's because I won Sully for and bought your way through and hour and a half of the arcade, right?"

"No. It's because I didn't think I would have a good time tonight and I actually had fun."

"Why didn't you want to come to the movies with your friends?" He questions, his eyebrows knitted together.

"The depression thing. It makes you want to stay indoors and I get anxiety in a group of people, or just people in general." I say quietly, looking to my feet. "They always want me to come places and I never do. I kind of forced myself to come, I was also bribed, so they wouldn't think I just didn't want to hang out. I have to make myself do these things a lot, kicking and screaming on the inside the whole way."

He was quiet for a minute before her put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, I'm glad I could make it easier for you. Plus, you may think you can't do it, but you've seemed pretty okay all night."

I shook my head. "No, that's just because of you. You aren't so hard to talk around because you're not expecting me to either have a nervous breakdown from my instability. You don't know me well, so you don't expect me to be a certain way. Plus, you're just a likable person. I can talk to you."

"Well, how about I get to know you better and show you that even then I won't start to expect you to be a certain way."

I smile. "I'm not sure that's safe. I'm not a very good friend, obviously."

"Yeah. It 'll be fine." He laughs.

"Fine. What's your last name?"

"Hawthorn. Yours?"

"Wayne."

He laughed. "Are you Batman? Your dad was Batman? If his name was Bruce, I swear-"

"Shut up. Like I've never heard that before. Hawthorn. You sound the name of a street or a type of tree."

He shakes his head. "Okay, okay. You got me."

"Jenna?" I turned to the sound of Holland calling my name. The movie had needed and for some reason, this disappointed me.

I turned around, however, waving at her. "Lame movie."

She laughed. "You were definitely right about that. We ready to go?" She was looking at Ben now.

"Yeah. Whenever you're ready."

"Bye, guys!" Riley said, walking out of the door with everyone else.

We all waved.

I noticed Holland looking to the car. So, I turned to Ben. He spoke before I got the chance. "So, since I have decided to be friends with you, we need to make sure we see each other again."

I handed him my phone. "Add your number."

He pulled an iPhone from his pocket as well, handing it to me. "You too." Within seconds we were returning each other's phones. "I'm serious." He adds. "It's my new mission."

"So, are you like 007 or something?"

He laughs and shrugs. "Something like that, maybe. Looks like we'll have to see."

"Okay."

"Bye." He says, smiling at me and turning around to leave.

"Bye." I say quietly.

"Well, we have a lot to talk about." Holland says, looping her arm with mine and leading me out.

**0o0o0**

"He seems nice."

"Yeah." I say, closing the front door behind me.

Holland laughed. "Obviously. You ditched the movie to go sit in in the arcade and talk to him. I've never seen you ditch a movie, even a bad one. You must really feel comfortable around him..."

"Yeah. I don't know. I do. He's...different."

She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "If he's nice, keep it up. If he makes you come out of your shell, he's good for you and that means I'm all for it."

I didn't respond, but I did agree. I did talk more around him, and act out of (what was usually) my comfort zone.

Maybe he was good for me.

"By the way, no Harry Potter for you!" I heard Holland yell from the bathroom.

I smiled because for some reason I didn't even care.

**Tell me what you think with a review, please! Thanks!**


	3. Let It Be

**I'm finally out of school! Let's get this going! Thanks for the reviews! You're all awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TRANSFORMERS. **

**Let it Be - The Beatles **

**1 Month Later**

You're always invited to bring a friend to support group. No one ever brings anyone, but it is still welcomed.

As Ben sat in a plastic chair beside me, quietly listening to Nina tell her story, I felt a mix of discomfort and happiness.

I enjoyed his company and his desire to go with me and support me and get to know me more. Yet, I didn't want him to get freaked out by my depression-ness and the kinds of reality that comes along with it.

When the circle got to me, I told me story about my past that made me the way I was and then stopped when it got to the part where I told them how I had been.

Normally I say I'm fine when I'm not or I let out a sarcastic remark. This time, however, I smiled and said "I'm doing better." The others smiled and clapped, all quietly saying "great" or "good".

I had been better. It was true. I just, hadn't realized it till I thought about it. Since I had met Ben, is been getting out more with him and socializing...with him.

The group ended early, a few of the regulars not appearing because Cameron was put in the hospital and they were all visiting with him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, knowing it was Ben. "That wasn't so bad."

I shrug. "You don't have to come every week and participate either."

He smiled. "True."

I follow him out quietly to his car, opening the door and getting in the passenger seat at the sound of the doors unlocking. I hadn't noticed him pull his keys out to unlock it, but maybe it was just me.

He got in next, laying a hand on the steering wheel before looking over at me. "Anything you want before I take you home?"

I shake my head. "Nah. Thanks though."

He hummed, starting the car and driving off.

We listened to music playing quietly on the way. Normally he was more talkative and it sort of bothered me that the usual witty conversation wasn't happening tonight.

I bit my lip before questioning him. "Is everything okay?"

He smiled and nodded, glancing at me momentarily. "I'm fine. I just...have a lot on my mind."

I nodded, accepting that. "Understandable. Does it have anything to do with where you disappeared to for three days?"

"Sort of. Why do you ask?"

I shrug. "You're very quiet."

"Do I normally talk too much or something?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah, you never shut up." I draw out sarcastically, receiving a mock punch to the shoulder.

Before long, we were in my driveway. I grabbed my bag from the backseat and got out of the Camaro. I look at the house, leaning on the still open car door. Holland was gone to a party and I would be alone for the rest of the night. I bit my lip again before bending my head into the car. "How about you come in and watch a movie or something?"

He looked thoughtful. "Are you sure? It's late. I don't want you to stay up if-"

"Ben, I am far from tired and I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure. Please?"

He smiled finally, pulling the keys out and stepping out of the car too. I shut the door and made my way to the house. I turned all the lights out as I walked in.

He walked in, unsure looking.

I smiled and threw my bag down. "Sit on the couch and make yourself at home. Pick out a movie from the shelf beside the TV. I'm gonna make popcorn."

He nodded, immediately more comfortable looking. I heard him moving movies around as the popcorn popped.

I brought it to the living room in a bowl. He was holding up the movie he'd chosen. It was the first Pirates of the Caribbean.

I nodded at it, him putting the movie in before sitting beside me and grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Just as it always was when it came to us trying to watch a movie, it would become soon abandoned as we paused it to have a conversation that never ended as the topics changed.

"Where did you disappear off to anyway?" I asked, popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

He looked down, gnawing on his lip. "It was business with a job I was offered." His eyes darted and I couldn't help but think he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"A job?" I question, making sure he didn't notice my subtle doubts.

Then, the thought of him possibly taking the job and leaving came to me. We hadn't known each other long, but he was fast becoming a close friend- a best friend.

Someone I actually feel comfortable around and can call a close friend is a very rare thing and if he left, that would be one less person I had I could talk to.

Plus, he was being a good friend and getting me out more.

"For a magazine in Atlanta. I turned them down, though." His eyes darted again. I was immediately relieved.

"Oh." I didn't question it further. I know there are some things he doesn't tell me, as there are some things I haven't told him, but the whole topic bothered me.

He had canceled plans to come over and watch movies with myself, Holland, and her brother (who had been visiting) very last minute, saying he was in a rush and had to leave.

He had kept minimal conversation, not responding within the hour of each text message if I texted him to ask if things were okay. He suddenly appeared back after three days acting as if it had never happened.

Weird? Completely.

I didn't question him about it anymore. We decided to finish the movie, not making it through it before we both fell asleep.

**0o0o0**

I woke up the next morning with my head leaning against Ben's and his against mine. I sat up straight, stretching and cracking my neck.

I glanced over at the clock to see it was eight-thirty. The television was off and I noticed Holland's messenger bag on the floor. God only knows what she's planning on saying about how she found me and Ben.

I turned back to Ben, giggling lightly at his messed up hair and slightly open mouth.

I poked his cheek, his eyes shooting open as he sat up immediately. "Sorry." I said, trying to hide my smile.

He ran a hand through his hair, yawning. "Sorry. Scared me..."

"It's fine. I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep..." He said, looking around.

"I didn't either." I got up, stretching again. "You want breakfast since you're here and all? Unless you have somewhere to be..."

He shook his head. "No, I don't have anything to do. Sure."

"Pancakes?"

He smirked. "How did you know?"

I chuckled, headed to the kitchen to start the pancakes.

"Jenna! Are you gonna wake up or-" I turn to see Holland running through the house with wild hair and Winnie the Pooh pajamas. "Oh! Hey, guys."

I poured the cup of milk into the bowl of mix. "I'm making pancakes."

"Great!" She replied, appearing next to me. "What happened last night?" She asked, whispering as she glanced back.

"We fell asleep watching a movie."

She nodded and walked over to the couch and sat by Ben, turning the tv on flipping to a rerun of Catfish and starting a conversation about it with him.

Before long I had a pile of pancakes stacked on a platter with a bowl of blackberries and a jar of syrup sitting on the bar of the kitchen. I pulled out three plates, forks, and cups on laid them out. Lastly, I pulled the carton of orange juice and sat that down too.

"Come on!" I said, they immediately getting up to come to the table.

We all crowded around, sitting in the seats and picking up pancakes onto our plates. We ate in silence, besides the compliments on the breakfast from Ben.

"So..." Holland began, finishing the last sip of her juice. "You guys must be getting close seeing as he spent the night."

We both nodded.

She smiled. "I'm glad is all." She looked to Ben. "You've been getting her out, giving her a friend that she can talk to other than me and I'm happy for that."

He nodded. "I sort of needed a friend too."

"We have a lot in common..." I added. "He doesn't make me uncomfortable because he's quiet too."

"Good." She responded again. "I just wanted to put that out there that I've definitely noticed a difference since you've become close."

We finished in silence.

Holland cleaned the dishes once we all finished.

Ben pulled out his phone, looking at something before sighing. "I have to leave. My boss just texted me. He wants some pictures of the air show downtown to go on the front page."

I nodded, "okay."

"You...want to come along? It's a celebration for veterans and active military. It may not be the most entertaining to watch me take photos, but..."

I smiled. "Sure. I can take my camera and we can both take photos."

"For your tumblr?" He smiled.

"For my tumblr." I smiled in return. "Let me go change and get my camera."

I ran to my room, changing quickly to a hoodie and jeans with my boots. I grabbed my camera and money before I ran back down.

He immediately grabbed my camera, looking over it as we walked to his car.

When we got in, he handed it back to me. "It's very nice."

"Thanks."

"We have to stop by my apartment to get mine."

I had never seen his apartment. I was sorta curious to see what it looked like. When we arrived, it was exactly what I imagined on the outside.

It was an apartment on the side of town where all the wealthier people lived that didn't own a huge house. It was a small apartment, yet not too small. It was...nice.

I followed him inside and was surprised by what I saw. There wasn't really anything inside. It was extremely neat and clean and didn't hold much personality. It was all white walls and white carpets. The couch was brown and it sat in front of a nice tv with only a few movies.

The kitchen was clean, and relatively unused looking. You could tell he would make small things in it to eat and not much of anything big.

He did tell me he moved a lot. Maybe he didn't have a lot and didn't plan on staying here long either...

He walked over and pulled a bottled water from the fridge, giving me a glimpse of what was inside. Not much, just water, fruit/vegetables, juice and random condiments.

"My camera is in the black bag on my nightstand in my room. Can you go get it?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah." I made my way down the hall, finding a bedroom. This room was large and did hold personality and you could tell it was lived in.

The bed was unmade. The closet was open, showing neatly hung clothes and neatly placed shoes. Other than that, nothing was really neat.

Random t-shirts and pairs of sneakers was strewn on the floor. Movies and CD's were stacked around the table that another flat screen tv sat and beside that a record player was on a shelf with a huge stack of vinyl records below it. He had a tack board on the wall with at least a hundred or more concert tickets on it.

I walked over, looking at them. They were a few newer rock groups and a few random musicians that I didn't recognize, but there were a lot more classic rock bands. This wouldn't have been weird if the dates of tickets didn't say things like November 12, 1981, or the even worse September 14, 1973, and the farthest back January 9, 1967.

He wasn't even born then, why did he have old tickets? I looked them over, even finding a ticket to see the original The Nightmare on Elm Street for opening night.

I scrunched up my brows, shaking my head. I turned to see a black Nike bag. I opened it to see a blue camera bag. I pulled it out, heading to the kitchen.

"This it?"

"Mhm." He said, grabbing it to stick two batteries in the pocket. He smiled at me. "Thanks."

"What's with the tickets on the wall?" I couldn't help myself. "They're sort of-"

"Old?" He cut me off. "I...uh...collect them. They, of course, aren't all mine."

I nodded.

"Ready?"

I nodded again and followed out to the car again.

We drove out to the airbase on the other side of town. The place was extremely crowded with old men wearing caps with the emblems of their branch of military and dozens of pins clipped to it, younger adults in army greens, and lots of kids dragging their parents through the parking lot to the main watching area.

As Ben and myself got out, we looked around to laugh at this. "Kids and planes." I state, smiling.

Ben nodded in agreement, putting his camera around his neck. "I for one hate planes."

We began walking to the watching area. "Why?"

"Bad memories...leave it at that." He said, smiling to reassure me.

I smiled back. I was kind of curious to know more about that, but I didn't ask. He tended to leave me with a lot of questions. It had gotten to the point where I didn't even get he urge to ask more.

By the time we had made it to the crowd, a guy on the loudspeaker was announcing the beginning of the air show. Then, the sound of fighter jets appeared.

**I promise I won't take so long next time! Review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Yesterday

**Thanks for the reviews! I've had some questions about a couple things and I hope all will be thoroughly explained in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own Jenna and the plot!**

**Yesterday - The Beatles**

The air show didn't last really long. A couple of fighter jets and random planes did flips and other tricks. Two F-22s played chicken, warning a clap as they turned and missed each other right at the last moment.

Ben and I both got pictures, his better than mine due to the higher quality of camera.

After the show, the had a meet and greet with the pilots, Ben having to go and get pictures of them.

"It will only take a moment. I promise." He said, thumb jutted behind him to the poor pilots being attacked by an onslaught of excited children.

I smiled. "No worries. It's fine. You have a job to do. I get that."

He smirked. "Right."

I followed him over, waiting on the excess of kids to get their excitement out.

I took this time to notice all the older veterans being completely unnoticed. It was sort of sad and disrespectful to me...

"I don't understand how they do it." I said offhandedly more to myself than to anyone else.

"What?" Ben asked, attention falling on me.

"Fight in these wars. I've seen that shit on TV and it's seems horrible. Think about how much worse it is in person. They survive all of that and have to come back and live on normally after some of the things they've seen."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "I've been told that whether you choose or if you're forced to go fight, you do what you have to do either way and that's what keeps you going. You did what you had to do."

I nodded. "That's true..who told you that?"

"My-" he suddenly looked toward the pilots, eyes wide. He shook his head, grabbing my arm tightly and pulling me back.

"Ben, what are you-"

"Just trust me. We- we have to go.

Now." He put an arm around my waist, pushing my in front of him, away from the crowd, and to the parking lot where his car was parked.

He walked me around to the passenger seat, looking back ever five seconds from where we came. The car door opened by itself and before I could question that, I was being shoved into the seat, the door being slammed behind me.

Ben ran to the driver's seat, getting in and cranking the car at the same time. He used his foot to shut the door and then he was backing up. Harshly, I might add. He tore out of the lot, hands gripping the steering wheel, shaking mildly. He continued to look back, checking his rear through the mirrors.

"Ben..." I started, realizing I was out of breath. "What in the-"

"Jenna, I can't explain but we had to leave."

"Ben, tell me." I looked over at him. "You just freaked out and scared me to death and there obviously was a very good reason for that. Tell me." I stared at him, glaring intently.

He looked at me in return, eyebrows knitted together. He gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"I just can't." He said calmly, refusing to look at me.

"Take me home. Now. I don't need anymore friends that are gonna keep big stuff from me. You've been acting funny lately, disappearing and now this! I already have trust issues and you aren't making them any better, Ben!"

He sighed, nodding. "I'll take you home. I understand that and I'm sorry. I- I don't know what to say to reassure you because you're right. You're absolutely right."

The rest of the ride was in silence, we pulled into my driveway and I got out, slamming the car door roughly before stomping into my house and slamming that door too.

Ben was tearing out of my driveway before I even got in the house.

Holland was sitting on the couch, looking at me intently. "You okay?"

"No." I stated, making my way down the hall.

"What did Ben do?"

"I don't know." I said, heading to my room.

"Why are you mad, then?"

I turned around. "Because I don't know!" I yelled, going into my room and slamming yet another door.

It was the complete truth, the answer I gave her. It just didn't make much sense after I calmed down and realized what I'd said.

I pulled my camera from around my neck, putting it on my nights and before failing onto my bed.

It was hard to believe the day had started off so well and ended up with me going off on one of the only real friends I had.

He deserved it...sort of. He had been hiding stuff and keeping secrets. I kept telling myself he deserved it until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning. I immediately felt depressed. I took a shower, hoping cleanliness would make me feel better.

I didn't.

I at leftover pizza for breakfast because pizza always make people happy.

It didn't help either.

The only thing that would make me feel better is to talk to Ben. I finally gave in and called, it going straight to voicemail.

I sighed, my anger returning slightly.

I finally decided on sitting and watching tv. After a day of stuffing my face with snacks, watching reruns of Sherlock that I'd seen a thousand times because each new season comes on every other lifetime, and just examine to Holland what happened yesterday, I sort of felt even worse.

I finally tried to call Ben again, once again going to voicemail. I threw my phone to the side, deciding he just didn't want to talk to me.

**0o0o0**

After three days of trying to call Ben, receiving his voicemail, and feeling even worse with every unanswered call, I finally stopped completely.

I had kept my pajamas on all day, reading a book, not eating or feeling like watching tv.

I skipped support group, not wanting to tell them how bad I had been since the last visit all because I'd been an idiot and yelled at my friend.

Yeah, it had gotten past the "it was his fault" phase and was on now the "I feel really terrible that I did that" phase. The worst phase if you ask me. He was obviously just as mad at me as he should be.

It was getting late, 11:30 at night to be exact. I turned off the TV, about to head to bed when there was suddenly a knock on my door.

I walked over, peeping through the peephole to see Ben. I pulled open the door and we stood there, staring at each other. "Ben." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah."

"You haven't been answering my calls..." I said quietly.

"I just got to where I could use my phone. I left it off until I got back." He shrugged.

"You were gone? Where? Or are you gonna leave me with no answers again?"

He sighed, rubbing his neck with his hand and then shoving them in his pockets. "I've thought about it and I want to tell you everything. I can trust you. I see that and I want you as a friend and if telling you this gives me a chance of keeping you in my life, then I guess I'll just have to do it. I told you I was gonna be there and be a good friend to you and I sort of screwed that up. I'm planning on making that up to you..."

"Tell me."

"I sort of need to show you too. That's why I waited till late." He pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Ben-" I started.

"I know it's late but whether you trust me or not, this is something you wanted to know and something I've decided to tell you. Come on." He held out a hand to me.

I sighed, grabbing it hesitantly as he led me out to his car. I subtly remembered the door opening by itself at the air show but I pushed it to the back of my mind and sat in the passenger seat.

We road in silence. He took me across town, to the old park that no one goes to anymore. We drove through the gate and toward the back of it where there was an opening of land behind a patch of trees.

He parked, shutting off the car and getting out, encouraging me to do the same.

He sat down, cross legged on from of his car on the grass. He patted the space in front of him. I sat down as he asked.

He sighed, looking at me. "First of all, I ask you to hear me out. I'm not crazy and I can prove it to you. Just...give me a chance."

I nod. "Okay. I promise."

He nodded and began. "To be honest, I don't know where to begin."

"Just say it." I said, adding a smile to encourage him. I wasn't really mad anymore since he was willing to talk.

"I'm just gonna- I'm an alien. I'm from another planet."

What? "Uhhh..."

"Hear me out. I am here on Earth because my planet , Cybertron, it at war with itself. Because of the war and destruction, it's relatively uninhabitable. I was sent to fix that by finding a relic from our planet known as the All Spark. It can revive our planet and bring back life. I also have to stop the Decepticons, the bad guys, from getting it because they want to use it to destroy even more. I'm an Autobot, the good guys, and we want to protect Earth from the ideas that the 'Cons have been planning against it."

"Okay. So, they're here?" I asked slowly.

"Some of them. That's where I disappear to. I have to...get rid of them before they hurt any humans. One of the pilots at the air show was one of them. I didn't want them to see me, recognize me, see you and make you a target. I took him out after I dropped you off. Once again, why I wasn't answering calls..."

I nod. "If your here to get the relic, why haven't you gotten it yet?"

He frowns. "I can't find it. I've been on Earth since 1925 and I still haven't even gotten a huge clue. I actually was gone for one of those disappearing days because I thought I had a clue."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "1925? How old are you?"

He smiled nervously. "Technically I'm 19, but that's in Cybertronian years. In human I'm...a...couple...thousand years old... Specifically, 15,752."

My eyes widened.

He snickered.

"That explains the tickets. You actually saw all four Beatles perform together?"

"Mhm." He smiled. "You don't seem scared or weirded out..."

"You seem pretty normal, you're nice, saved my life, and you're not here for world domination. I'm not a judgmental person. You know that. You don't even look that status quo of an alien."

He bit his lip. "Well...I don't look this human normally."

"What do you look like then?"

"This is the part I was scared of..." He was looking down.

I grabbed his hand and used my other to lift his face up. "You're my friend. I'll still except you if you look like Roger from American Dad." I gave him another reassuring smile.

He laughed and nodded. "I personally don't think I look that weird, but it is a matter of opinion." He stood up, picking me up with him. "Ready for this?"

I nodded.

Suddenly he disappeared in a shower of sparks, taking me immediately off guard. Then, his Camaro began to move.

Parts began to shift and move apart, the sound of gears and metal scraping filled the air, and the car began to take shape of a...person. A huge person...

Finally, the car was done transforming, a huge yellow and black robot taking its place. At first, I didn't know what to think, but as I looked at this being's eyes, I knew they were his. That bright blue was the same.

Suddenly, I was smiling. I used a hand to motion for him bend down to me. He complied.

"What are you, 20 feet?"

"_17_." He replied, using a clip from a movie or something.

I held my hand out, asking him silently if I could touch him. He nodded, and I laid my palm out on his cheek. It was warm and you could feel the buzz of life and energy on the slightly scratched metal.

I dropped my hand, smiling more. "Anything else I should know right now?"

"_My...name...isn't...Ben._"

I laugh mildly. "Of course not. Too simple for an alien, right? What is it then?"

"_Bumblebee._"

**I told you guys it wouldn't be such a long wait this time! I hope you enjoyed! It may seem like this is going to be fast paced, but it won't be as fast as it may seem! Review for me and then check out the visuals of Bee, Jenna, and Holland on my profile! Thanks!**


	5. Imagine

**Thanks for he reviews! I love that you guys enjoy this so much!**

**Also, (due to a anon review) I wanted to point out that The Fault in Our Stars was a huuuuuuge inspiration for this story and the idea of it. I hope it doesn't sound too much like it (other than support group) and if it does, I will make efforts to change that as it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I own OCs and plot**

**Imagine - John Lennon (sort of obsessed with The Beatles. Lol)**

"So why do you talk through radio clips in that form?" I asked his Holoform as we drove back to my home.

"Megatron, the Decepticon leader I told you about, ripped my throat out for not giving him information."

He said it so bluntly. "That's horrible."

"I don't focus on that anymore..."

I nod.

"I'm glad you know and all, I'm just worried about what I've gotten you into." He said plainly, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

I didn't say anything, I looked at him, though to tell him to continue.

"If you and I are going to be friends, I can't let the 'Cons know about you. If I ever tell you to do something..."

"Do it?"

"Mhm. It might be for your safety." We road in silence for a moment before he suddenly spoke again. "You know, this is the point where you realize being friends with me is very dangerous and there's a small possibility you could be in danger and you should run while you still can?"

I shrug. "Girls like bad boys."

He laughed. "Sure."

"I trust you, Bee." I tilted my head. "I can call you Bee, right?"

He smiled at me. "Of course. I prefer that over Bumblebee anyway."

"Good. Anyway, I trust you to keep me safe and I'm not in a position to refuse real friends..." I shrug again. "You obviously trust me a lot, too. I don't want to you refuse to be your friend either. Of course, with you being all cool and stuff you could get friends from anyone in the fandom of Star Trek, Star Wars, or Doctor Who. A few more, too." I laughed.

"If I were allowed that." He suddenly cringed, as if he regretted what he said.

"Allowed?" I asked raising a brow.

"When I was sent here, Optimus, our leader, told me not to form any close relationships with a human. He said It was a danger for them and that it wouldn't be fair to them to not know what I was. He put a strict rule on keeping what I was a secret too..."

I sighed. "I made you tell. I'm sorry. I'm getting you I to trouble." I said apologetically.

"No, no." He put a hand on my shoulder. "It's me, really. I'm choosing to tell you and get close to you. There's something about you I like."

I didn't fight that, but guilt still flooded me.

He smiled. "It's my fault if I get in trouble. I've been on Earth forever with no real friends. It gets..."

"Lonely?" I finished, looking at him.

He smiled sadly. "Yeah. Very lonely..."

I decided to change the subject. "What about your apartment and stuff? You obviously don't need an apartment or a job."

He shrugged. "It helps with the cover story, I have accumulated personal belongings over the years, and I would rather have a little self indulgence. Like, a comfortable bed to sleep on and even though I don't have to eat, food tastes good. So, I have a job to pay rent, eat, and buy things. Just, self indulgence, as I said, is the main reason."

I laugh. "It's just- and don't take this the wrong way -you're an alien. Why do you enjoy all these human things?"

He scrunched his brows. "What do you mean?"

"Like music, movies, clothing, concerts, eating..."

He shrugged. "I've been here a whole so I'm well integrated into human life. I fooled you." He chuckled. "But, I just enjoy it. Because of the war there wasn't anything to enjoy on my planet. Music and stuff is just nice. I have come to like many things on Earth."

I smile. "You are very human."

"I try." He suddenly was parking, making me realize we were at my house. "I'm gonna go in and tell Holland. I want you both to know..."

"Okay." I got out, remembering how I slammed the door last time, making me wonder if I had hurt him.

The house was unlocked, Holland sitting at the bar eating a sandwich. She turned at the sound of the door, jumping off the stool. "I had no idea where you were!"

I thumbed at Bee, who was walking in behind me. "We went to talk..."

"Oh." Her panic subsided, a smile appearing. "You guys are okay again?"

I nod.

"Wonderful! I'm glad."

"Can I talk to you?" Bee asked suddenly.

Holland nodded. "Sure."

Bee sat on the couch, her in front of him on the chair opposite. I sat beside him and he began.

**0o0o0**

Holland was...shocked to say the least. She was more skeptical than I was, not believing him at first, and then acting quite...nervous about him.

After Bee did some pleading for chances, she said she would give him one (much to my delight) and that even though things would be strange, she would come around once she was used to the idea of him being what he was.

"Well, I have to go..." Bee said, looking at his phone, apparently noticing how late it was.

He got up, I immediately following and hugging him. I wanted to do something to show him I really didn't care about what he was. He hesitantly hugged back. "Thank you." He whispered, knowing exactly what the hug was for.

I noticed from the corner of my eye, Holland giving me a look.

Bee and I parted, giving me a smile for walking out the front door. I turned to Holland, the frown and crinkled up brows still on her face. "You trust him still?"

I nod. "Yeah?"

"He's- He isn't human. He kept that from you. Plus, He could lying and could be here, on our planet, for a bad reason. We don't need to be involved with this kind of thing."

I didn't know what to say. I frowned, my face contorted in confusion. "You're being that closed-minded? Just because he isn't from earth, doesn't mean anything. I trust him."

She stood up, getting eye-to-eye with me. "Why do you trust him? He could be using you for information about humans, not actually your friend..."

"I just do. I can see he isn't what you're accusing him of being."

She laughed, mainly snorting air from her nose. "You just feel it? Awesome reason."

I crossed my arms.

"We shouldn't be involved. If he gets discovered and we are involved, we will be living in Area 51. God forbid those...Decepticons find out..."

"This is unlike you. I thought-"

"Listen, I can't control your lifestyle, but for now, I will control mine. I will give him a chance, but I want to take my time. I want to see less of him around here..."

I but my lip. "Fine."

She turned and went towards the hall, to her room more than likely. I walked to the couch, laying down on it, not feeling like going to my room.

I ended up falling asleep, not meaning to. The last thing on my mind was 'should I be skeptical of Bee?'

**0o0o0**

The next day, Bee came and picked me up for breakfast.

I got ready, thinking about what I should be feeling towards Bee and if what I did feel was rational.

When he got to my house and knocked on the door, I answered it immediately. A smile that went ear-to-ear was on his face. "Hey."

I could help but grin back. "Hey."

He shoved is hands in his jean pockets, looking at me. "Ready?"

I nodded. "Mhm."

Everything seemed to usual. If anything, I expected things to be different with him. I mean, he was acting human when he was around me. Yet, surprisingly, he acted the same as he always had.

"So, the whole human act wasn't just a show? The person you were around me really is who you are?" I finally asked, breaking the silence and causing him to raise an eyebrow at me in curiosity.

"Yes..." He drawled. "You became my friend. I didn't want to lie to you anymore than I had to. Why put on a show about who I am, the things I like, or my personality when all of that works for the human backstory? I never wished to lead you on. Why lie about something I didn't need to lie about?"

I nodded. "Okay." I stated, accepting that answer.

"I don't think Holland is too accepting of me." He said. It almost sounded like he was saying it to himself, but when he looked at me, I knew he was looking for something out of me to show him if he were right or wrong in his assumptions.

I glanced over at him. "She is wary." I couldn't lie. "She thinks I should be skeptical too..."

His face fell. "Are- are you...?" He seemed disappointed already, as if he knew I would say yes.

I shook my head. "Not really..." I breathed out heavily. "I just have to get used to it. The idea of it. Other than that, you're still my best friend and you're still that person. Robot or human."

He breathed again, a slight smile on his face. "Thanks." He said. "You could be. You have reason to be." He added, glancing at me.

I shrugged. "Last night, I thought that I might should be. The thing is, I can't. You're too nice and honest for that."

"You think I'm honest?"

I nodded. "Despite the alien secret."

By this time, we had made it to Denny's. We walked in, a seat open for us, a waitress taking our orders of biscuits, gravy and eggs immediately.

"Biscuits and gravy better be good." Bee said, smiling at me from a cross the booth.

"I've lived in the south my whole life. It's sort of a country person's favorite breakfast. My grandpa used to make it every time I stayed over with them. I promise it's great."

He nodded. "It just seems...odd."

With that, our cups of coffee and plates of food arrived. I picked up the biggest biscuit in my plate and sopped it into the gravy that sat in the bowl. I took a bite, smiling at him as I relished in its flavor. "Almost better than grandpa's."

He did the same as I did, just more hesitantly. When the food hit his tongue, his eyes went up and was done with the whole biscuit before I could take another bite from mine. "It's amazing." He finally let out.

I took a sip of coffee. "As I said."

We are in silence. As I watched the boy in front of me eat breakfast just like everyone else here, marveling at the taste of a food he hadn't tried before and dropping crumbs of biscuit just like anyone else, I couldn't help by wonder how anyone could be skeptical of someone so innocent.

Sure, he may have seen and done things not so innocent, but in heart, he was just getting out of the times of childishness, just as I was. He was normal as he could be for an alien robot.

I smiled slightly, I pushed the crumbs from my food off of me. "Biscuits can be so messy..." I said to myself.

I looked up and he was laughing at me being covered in stray food, not realizing he was in the same predicament.

We soon both started laughing, at something at stupid as crumbs.

Bee was my friend and as far as I'm concerned, people bent on world domination don't laugh at things like crumbs.

Bee was fine and anyone that couldn't see that was crazy.

**Review?**


End file.
